Drable ZhouRy : Trick or Treat
by geelovekorea
Summary: drable singkat dalam rangka menyambut ulang tahun uri mochi yang udah telat. apa yang disiapkan zhoumi untuk menyenangkan uri mochi. a pervert treat yang dihadiahkan untuk henry. ZhouRy. yaoi. BL. DLDR. typo(s). gaje. abal. failure romance. mature. mind to review?


Drable Series_Zhoury:Trick or Treat

Main Cast :

ZhouRy (Zhou Mi Super Junior M x Henry Lau Super Junior M)

Genre : drable, failure romance, failure mature, failure drama.

Rate : M

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya gee.

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD, DLDR.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Ting-tong.

Ting-tong.

Ting-tong.

Geez. Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam seperti ini. Terlebih tamunya tidak sabaran sekali. Gerutu Henry sambil menuju pintu depan. "Zhoumi ge?"

Henry sangat mengenal tersangka yang sedari tadi menekan bel dengan anarkis. Namja tinggi ini tentu bisa masuk karena dihuni mereka berdua. Tapi Henry bingung dengan penampilan Zhoumi.

Lihat. Zhoumi dengan celana panjang hitam. Mantel hitam tidak dikancing dan kaos merah bergaris vertikal. Jangan lupa topi hitam, seperti topi penyihir. Ada apa ini?

"Trick or treat?" suara Zhoumi memecahkan keheningan antara keduanya.

Trick or treat? Kening Henry semakin berkerut mendengarnya? Halloween? Bukannya tanggal 31 oktober. Henry menengokkan kepalanya ke arah kalender yang menggantung manis di ruang tamu. Tanggal 10 oktober.

"If you dont give me a candy. I'll gonna treat you." Bisik Zhoumi tepat di telinga kanan Henry. Tubuh Zhoumi dicondongkan ke arah telinga Henry yang sedang memiringkan wajahnya. Memudahkannya menggoda telinga sensitif Henry.

"Eungh." Suara bass rendah itu membuat Henry terkejut dan tanpa sadar mendesah. Menyadarinya, sontak langsung menutup mulutnya dan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Malu. Berbanding terbalik dengan Zhoumi menyeringai melihat respon dari mochinya. "I-i do-dont have any." Henry terbata menjawab pertanyaan Zhoumi. Gugup.

Mendengar itu, semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Henry. "Are you sure? You have some here." Salah satu jarinya menekan sesuatu dibawah sana yang tertidur. "Ini sudah cukup untukku. Lebih dari cukup."

Zhoumi terus menggoda Henry sambil berjongkok dihadapannya. Henry hanya bisa menelan ludah. Jujur saja saat melihat penampilan Zhoumi yang memang terlihat aneh namun tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Zhoumi semakin tampan dan keren. Hal ini membuat Henry semakin gugup ditambah dengan Zhoumi yang terus menggodanya.

Tanpa disadari, tangan besar Zhoumi sudah membuka resleting dan mengeluarkan 'permen' yang tadi disebutkan Zhoumi. Melihat itu tentu saja membuat Henry kembali terkejut. "Wa-wait, Zhoumi ge."

"Nope. Aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Aku mau makan 'permen' aku dulu. Aku suka ini. Ini 'permen' favoritku."

"Zhoumi ge, berhenti menggodaku."

"Ani. Aku tidak menggodamu. Bukankah aku bilang kalau aku ingin permen kalau tidak kau akan aku ganggu." Zhoumi sibuk dengan 'permen' yang sudah sepenuhnya dalam genggamannya. "Karena kau menjadi anak yang baik, maka aku akan memberi hadiah untukmu. Handjob atau blowjob, baby?"

Zhoumi mulai menggerakkan tangannya naik turun di permukaan junior Henry yang sudah mulai mengeras sejak tersentuh tangan kasar dan kekar milik Zhoumi. Mengurut lembut dan mengecup puncaknya saat sedikit cairan keluar.

"Eungh." Henry tidak bisa menahan desahannya. Membuat Zhoumi semakin gencar, lebih semangat menggerakkannya dan tak lama memasukan 'permen'nya kemulutnya. Ukuran 'permen' yang tak lebih besar dari mulutnya membuat 'permen' sempurna di dalamnya. Membuat Henry semakin melayang. "A-aku ma-mau..."

"It's okay, Baby. Let it out."

Tak lama kemudian yang di tunggu Zhoumi keluar juga. Henry yang lemas hampir jatuh jika tidak ditahan Zhoumi. Dengan cepat Zhoumi menggendong Henry ke kamar mereka. Merebahkan tubuh mungil Henry di kasur king size mereka. Mengecup pelan kening Henry yang berkeringat.

"Happy birthday, Baby." Henry yang tengah memejamkan matanya sontak membuka matanya lebar. Melihat jam kecil yang bertengger manis di atas nakas meja kamar mereka. Menunjukkan tengah malam lewat lima belas menit. Itu artinya sudah berganti hari, tanggal 11 oktober.

Tersenyum lebar dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Zhoumi yang sedari tadi masih belum merubah posisinya. Berbaring di sebelah Henry dengan kepala yang terangkat. Henry menyurukan kepalanya ke leher Zhoumi. Tersenyum senang.

"Xie-xie gege. Pantas saja kau berpenampilan aneh malam ini."

"Tapi kau suka kan?" Henry hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Masih betah dengan posisi yang menurut Henry sangat nyaman ini. Memeluk namjanya sambil menyurukkan kepalanya disana menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar disana.

Namun hal itu mengganggun Zhoumi rupanya. Terlebih dengan aktifitasnya tadi, tak bisa dipungkiri kalau little Zhoumi juga minta di tenangkan oleh pawangnya. Terlebih dengan deru nafas Henry yang berhembus di tengkuk Zhoumi membuat gairah Zhoumi kembali menyala. Langsung saja Zhoumi melepaskan pelukan Henry dan memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Henry dengan menumpukan kedua sikunya disana.

"Kau tidak akan tidur sekarang bukan? Karena kau punya tugas. Tugas untuk menenangkan dibawah sana, Baby. Jadi jangan tidur dulu."

Zhoumi kembali menyeringai lebar. Berbanding terbalik dengan Henry yang tersenyum kecut. Menyadari kalau besok dia pasti akan kesulitan berjalan untuk beberapa saat karena kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan beberapa saat lagi. Bertahan ya Henry. Fighting.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Annyeong, Gee yang aneh bin ajaib muncul lagi dengan drable series dengan cast ZhouRy. Sebetulnya ini sudah Gee buat jauh-jauh hari untuk menyambut hari ulangtahun Mochi kemarin. Tapi kemarin Gee ketiduran tanpa sempat membuka lappy. #

Tapi meski gitu, mari kita ucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk uri Mochi. Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu dan cepat punya anak dengan Zhoumi oppa. *ditendang Henry

Mian kalau makin lama Gee makin abal dan gaje fictnya. Tapi tetap saja Gee berharap apa yang Gee buat kali ini nggak ngecewain reader yang udah tunggu fict Gee yang lain. #emang ada yang nunggu?pede dot com.

Meski gitu, Gee tetep ngarep reviewers mau tinggalin jejak disini karena sekecil apapun jejak yg kalian tinggalkan itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk Gee. Gee sangat mengharapkan review yang bisa supprot Gee untuk bikin fict yang lebih bagus dan disukai reader semua.

So Gee berterimakasih banget buat semua reader yang udah mau baca semua fict yang ada, baik itu yang meninggalkan jejak ataupun siders. Gee juga mau ngucapin makasih wat yg masih mau baca fict lama author yang udah mau karatan, bahkan buat yang udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story, i cant believe that.

You kidding me, arent u? All of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,, authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*

baiklah, akhir kata. Mind reviews guys?

*lambai2 bareng jaeteukbumtae


End file.
